Olivia and Casey's Night Out
by LivandElforlife
Summary: as heard of in The Text Message. This is an elaboration of the night when Elliot had to come pick up Olivia from the bar when she was out with Casey in The Text Message.


**A/N: Ok upon request by** **nicole812us** **I have decided to elaborate more on the night at the bar with Olivia and Casey. Please don't get confused, this is basically a flashback entry that goes back to the night with Casey and Olivia in the story **_**The Text Message**_

**Thanks nicole812us for all the suggestions and for the idea !! **

Olivia had just finished a tough case and needed some drinks. The case was about the product of a rape being raped herself, and it really hit home for Olivia. She had to work with Fin because Elliot was needed in court. There was nothing wrong with working with Fin, she loved him like a brother but she preferred Elliot. She decided to call Casey and have a night out at the bar with her. She really needed to unwind and get her thoughts straight. She was amazed when Casey accepted, because Casey had been turning her down lately and she couldn't figure out why.

Olivia and Casey were in the bar and after they order their drinks, Casey started bombarding Olivia with questions about Elliot. "Come on, Liv. You can't possibly tell me you aren't even a little bit disappointed that Elliot hasn't made a move since his divorce."

"Actually Casey, I can because I'm not. Elliot and I are just friends, whether you believe me or not." she said as she thanked the waitress for her beer.

"Actually I do believe that you guys are just friends. What I don't believe is that you both don't want something more. Come on Liv, just admit it. I'm not going to tell anyone. I want you and Elliot to get together more than anyone on the squad. Except maybe Munch, just because he has the most money at risk in the bet." Casey said as she took a sip of her Cosmo.

"You guys have a bet? I can't believe you guys. What happens if me and Elliot never get together? What happens to the bet?" Olivia said.

"Well, we never really thought about that because we never really thought it was possible for you guys to never get together. Or at least to never shack up." Casey said as she looked around the bar, to avoid Olivia's glare that she knew she would be given.

"Casey! I can't believe you would say something like that. And what is it with you wanting to know about my relationship with Elliot?" she asked getting slightly annoyed that her friend wouldn't drop the topic.

"I said it because it's true Olivia and you know it. And I know that you've been dying for Elliot to make a move at you ever since he got divorced but you're just too ashamed to admit it." Casey said.

"You know what Casey, fine. Ok, maybe I am a little disappointed that he hasn't made a move yet. But I mean, it's only been a couple of months and there's always Dean." she said as she avoided Casey's eyesight.

"I knew it! I don't see why you don't make the first move, Liv. I mean seriously. Even just little things like the clothes you wear to work or something. It's completely obvious that he's in love with you. And now he can actually do something about it."

The more Olivia thought about Elliot not making a move, the more she drank. She wanted to get the thought out of her head but no matter how much she drank it didn't go away. Several hours and several shots later, Olivia found herself on top of the table singing along to the song playing. Casey was trying to get her down but failed miserably. She saw Casey walking over to the other side of the bar and pulling out her cell phone.

Elliot was sitting at home alone like he had done almost every night since his divorce, when the shrill ring of his cell phone rang through the silence of the apartment.

"Stabler" he answered angrily as he glanced at the clock.

"Elliot, it's Casey. What are you doing?"

"Well Casey, since it's close to three in the morning I'm in my apartment trying to sleep." he said angry that she was calling him so late.

"Oh ok good. So you're not sleeping right?"

"Well Casey, since I'm talking to you, I'm gonna say no." Elliot said.

"Ok, well can you come down to the bar near the precinct and get Liv? She's pretty wasted."

"Sure, Case. I'll be there in five minutes." Elliot closed the phone and threw on some clothes while making some coffee for himself. Once he was fully dressed, he grabbed the coffee and his keys and walked out of his apartment. He decided to take his car since Olivia probably wouldn't be able to walk the whole way to his apartment.

Casey turned back to Olivia and resumed trying to get her down from the table, while waiting for Elliot to show up. Part of Casey hoped that Olivia would say something to Elliot about making a move, while the other part hoped against it.

Elliot showed up at the bar and looked around for Casey and Olivia. He spotted Olivia on top of one of the tables singing along to the song playing through the speakers. He looked around for Casey and spotted her standing on the chair next to the table trying to coax Olivia down from the table. Elliot laughed as he walked over to where they were standing. "Hey Casey"

Casey turned and looked at Elliot with relief. "Finally, I can't get her down. She's been up there for practically twenty minutes."

Elliot laughed as he stood on the chair that Casey vacated. "Liv, honey. Wanna come down now? Casey tells me you've been up here for a while."

Olivia looked down at him and her eyes sparkled. "Ewiotttt !!" she giggled as she collapsed into his arms. "You're here!"

"Yeah, Liv. I'm here to take you home now, ok?" He said as he helped her off the table.

"I don't wanna go home, El. Take me to your house." she said seriously.

Elliot couldn't tell if it was the alcohol talking but he decided it would be best if she was with him instead of home by herself either way. "Ok, Liv. Come on."

Elliot had to basically carry Olivia out of the bar and into his car. Casey thanked him and caught a cab back to her apartment. When they were in the car, Elliot laughed as Olivia seemed to be amazed by everything that passed by them. He jumped when he heard Olivia gasp suddenly. "Elliot, we should go to the beach. I **love **the beach."

Elliot laughed as he watched her return her attention back to the window. He loved seeing her so relaxed and carefree.

Elliot took the long way back to his apartment so that he could watch her take in the sights of the city with amazement. By the time they got to his apartment, Olivia was half asleep but trying to fight it. Elliot laughed as he took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. He walked over to her side of the car and opened the door. Olivia tried to make it seem like she was still awake but failed. Elliot laughed as he carried her sleeping form out of the car and into his apartment. He put her in his bed and covered her with the blankets. He turned to leave when he heard her mumble something. "What did you say, Liv?"

"Stay with me." she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her. Elliot couldn't tell if it was the alcohol talking but decided to listen to her anyway. He walked over to the other side of the bed, with Olivia still having his hand in a death grip.

"It's ok, Liv. I'm not going anywhere." he said as he climbed into the bed and lay next to her. Olivia unconsciously snuggled against him and inhaled deeply. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and they both fell into the deepest sleep they had in months.

Elliot was the first one to wake up. He saw Olivia's still sleeping form next to him and the memories of the night before flooded his mind. He quietly slipped out of the bed and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and two aspirins. He placed them on the night stand next to where Olivia was sleeping and went into the living room to turn on the tv and wait for her to wake up. He decided not to tell her about the night before in case she remembered anything, which was highly unlikely.

Elliot was still on the couch watching tv when Olivia came out holding her head in her hands. "I left some aspirin on the night stand."

Olivia nodded slowly. "I know, I took them. I'm sorry I put you out last night, El. I would've stayed on the couch so that you didn't have to."

Elliot was saddened that she didn't remember the previous night's events but it wasn't as if he expected her to. "Don't worry about it Liv, it was my pleasure." He decided he would tell her whenever the opportunity arose.


End file.
